


Preshow Jitters

by costumejail



Series: general prompt fills [9]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Musicians, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), One Shot, Other, POV Outsider, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Jet Star finally makes it backstage at a show
Relationships: Jet Star/Mad Gear (Danger Days)
Series: general prompt fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905820
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	Preshow Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for JetGear, "when they first see each other again when mad gear returns from tour" and I took some liberties but hey, I'm allowed to! Thanks to [@luckycharmdust](luckycharmdust.tumblr.com) for requesting this!

Backstage was cramped. It was always cramped. No matter where in the seven Zones (and that one time they snuck into the underground) they played, backstage areas were always cramped. 

Missile Kid ducked to the side, dodging a technician wheeling a large travel case that Missy knew wasn’t his band’s, and collided squarely with a killjoy much taller than him. 

“Oh, Missy!” Jet Star smiled down at the musician. “Hey! Have you seen—?”

“Mads?” Missy smirked, knowing Jet’s first (and often only) priority when they were backstage. “He was up front’a house with th' merch kids.”

“Oh,” Jet’s starry smile faded. “He say when he’d be back here? Don’t you guys go on soon?”

Missy grabbed Jet’s shoulder and pulled them down, narrowly preventing them from being hit in the head by a ladder someone was carelessly carting through the wings.

“Yes— No— Uh... Didn’t say when he’d be back but we go on in like...” He checked an imaginary watch. “Seven. So it better be fuckin’ soon.”

“Okay, uh... I’m gonna go watch with Pois’ and the boys but... Tell him I say hi? And I’ll see him after the show?”

“Yeah, of course!” Missy pulled his bandmate’s partner down again so that he could whisper right into their ear, “He’s been talking about you for days.”

Jet stuttered slightly as they straightened up. If the light weren’t so dim, and Jet’s skin not so dark, Missy would’ve bet they’d been blushing. 

“Thanks— Uh, have a good show! You look great tonight, by the way.”

Missy blushed, running a hand through his hair — bright blue and waist-length for this show — then caught sight of a familiar shape through the tangle of bodies filling the backstage area. He touched Jet’s elbow, then pushed them around so they could see what — who — he was looking at. 

Mad Gear pushed through the crowd quickly, not rudely, but making it clear that he had one goal in mind. 

A goal that was quickly accomplished as he neared the duo and wrapped Jet Star into a tight hug. 

Missy couldn’t hear the words the two exchanged, but the look on Mads’ face said enough. The way Jet ducked their head to bury their face in Mads’ shoulder said enough. The kiss that Mads pressed to his lover’s hair said enough. 

Missy felt inclined to remind his bandmate that they went on in less than five minutes, but figured that neither ‘joy would appreciate the interruption. Not when they’d been apart as long as they had. 

An elbow caught Missy in the shoulder and he turned sharply. The rock ‘n roller that had elbowed him apologized, wishing him a good show before being swallowed up again by the crush of people surrounding them. When he looked back, Jet and Mads hadn’t shifted, an island in the storm that preshow always was. 

Jet pulled back a bit, then tugged Mads into a kiss by his collar. Missy averted his eyes, giving the two some privacy in a room filled with people paying them no mind. When he looked back, Jet had their forehead pressed against Mads’, murmuring words that Missy had no hope — or intention — of overhearing. 

Too soon, in Missy’s opinion, a technician interrupted the embrace, whispering words into Mads’ ear that he dismissed with a polite frown. He turned back to Jet, pushing up on his toes and pulling them down to lay a kiss on their forehead. Jet caught Mads’ hand and squeezed it tightly, then turned and approached Missy again. 

“Have a great show, Kid, yeah?” They clapped a hand to his shoulder. 

“Thanks,” Missy mumbled. 

Jet didn’t hear him, they’d already strode off towards the exit that would lead to the audience, where their crewmates waited eagerly to watch the show. 

Missy shook his head with a laugh, then walked over to where Mads was doing some last-minute tuning to his guitar. 

“Ready to rock?” Missy asked. 

Mads turned, a gentle smile playing across his face. “Ready.”

Missy could have teased him about Jet, about nearly missing his own entrance. But the lights dimmed and Mads turned, jumping in place just a bit. “Preshow jitters,” he always said. Then Mads flashed a smile over his shoulder and strode onstage. Missy accepted his bass from another technician. 

“Good show,” the technician wished as Missy moved to take his place on stage with Mads. 

Before even starting the first song, Missy knew that it would be, Mads always played best when Jet was in the audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
